1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing system using multi-touch function that makes a driving device touch an information processing device including a capacitance type multi-touch display to cause the information processing device to execute a desired information process, wherein the driving device is provided as a separate and individual body and constitutes a pair with the information processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an information processing device having a touch panel has been developed to execute a variety of processes when a user touches it by his or her finger. Particularly, in these days, an information processing device having a multi-touch display (also called as multi-touch screen or multi-touch panel) has become widespread to execute more various processes. U.S. Pat. No. 7,479,949 discloses an information processing device having a multi-touch display.
It is common in the conventional information processing devices having touch-panel that a predetermined process is executed by the information processing device by directly touching a fixed position of the display by a finger or a touch pen (so called “single pointing”). On the other hand, the information processing device having the multi-touch display enables a user to touch plural fingers to plural position of the multi-touch display or to move the fingers in a desired direction while keeping the touched condition of the fingers, in addition to the single pointing action. That is, it is possible to execute a variety of processes according to the number and positions of touched points or to each moving locus of the fingers.
However, in case plural touching points are designated or defined beforehand at the side of the multi-touch display, particularly when the multi-touch display is small-scale, it is sometimes troublesome or difficult for the user to correctly touch the plural touching points with the plural fingers. Thus, there is a large room for improvement in terms of a rapid and accurate processing by touching of plural fingers. Moreover, there will be quite large variety of contents obtained by the multi-touch information processing using the information processing device with the multi-touch display. From such view, it is expected that a utility of the information processing device with the multi-touch display be greatly improved if a device is provided to enable a simple and accurate multi-touch action in comparison with the conventional ones.